Sagar
The Sagar are a race of humanoid spiders that live within the highly elevated regions of the Himalayas, especially Mount Everest. Widely spread across the mountain range, they are stereotypically prideful and materialistic, though they possess an elegant side. Their population consists almost entirely of females, due to males being puny and widely cannibalised. Characteristics Sagars take a humanoid form that resemble a Himalayan jumping spider, possessing eight limbs, six of which function as arms whilst the remaining two limbs function as legs. The addition of these limbs allow for enhanced dexterous abilities and multi-tasking. With the aid of harnessing all of their limbs at once, a Sagar can jump at distances way over their body length. Like most spiders, Sagar can produce silk from their spinneret. The size of their eyes allow them to see at a great distance so they find ease in perceptive and visually investigative tasks. Thanks to their adaptations, a Sagar can permanently endure weathers and temperatures as harsh at the upper regions of Mount Everest. History Manifesting from the rocky debris of Mount Everest, the Sagar formed early tribes, conflicted by the scarcity of food and the abominable monsters that lived among them. However, the tribes eventually banded together and subjugated the monstrous competitors as their tribes expanded at a rapid pace, forming a domineering kingdom. The Sagari culture developed quickly enough to form a royal family: the Niznets. The members of the bloodline ensured their traditions of maintaining majesty would last through every generation, gathering many resources and assuring foreigners would feel shock and awe at their presence. As centuries passed, their technology slowly became more dated due to the reduction of resources over time. In an age where supernatural occurrences are increasing, the Niznet bloodline has developed an ambition to tap into mystical powers in order to continue surviving and subjugate even further. As this forces the Sagar to migrate outside familiar grounds, they are also conflicted by alternate ways of finding stability through spiritual and other means discouraged by the higher members of the royal hierarchy such as the encouraged rising population of males. Culture and Society Possessing great pride in their history and values, the Sagar promote cooperation and nurturing towards their own kind, sometimes being snarky towards outsiders and foreign cultural influences. Otherwise, non-traditional Sagar are more likely to be elegant and of assistance towards foreigners. Sagar societies tend to hold festivals revolved around dancing and athletics thanks to their pride in strength. Otherwise, they are commonly seen promoting and practising tailoring and hunting. The denizens spend most of their residence within primitive yet technical architecture. Sagar are mostly housed in tall domes, overlaid by woven materials and a thick, sticky substance produced by their silk, which is then painted over their roofs. The substance is then used to catch insects and other goods carried up into their presumably high settlements from lower elevations due to heavy winds. Warfare The Sagari military fought with long-ranged weaponry and artillery. As they are extremophiles in their native habitats, they use defensive tactics to break down the fitness and endurance of intruders, leaving the weather to kill them off. This, along with the high ground they possess, makes their fortifications a nuisance to damage at lower elevations. Every now and then, a Sagar may enter an intimidation stance by walking on all eight limbs. Religion Lacking faith in incorporeal gods, many Sagar have instead devoted their religious beliefs to the worship of the Niznet bloodline as an imperial cult. When a member of the royal family dies, they see their passing as manifesting as auras that radiate a strong influence within their kind. Otherwise, very few are either agnostic or practice Dharmic religions. Category:Species Category:Bipedals Category:Sapient Species Category:Carnivores Category:Earth Category:Species native to Earth Category:Insectoids Category:Humanoids Category:Octopedals Category:Anthro Category:Beast